Beasts and Brothers
by FierceOni
Summary: Link vs Volvagia - Script Format


Start of Script

**Start of Script**

_Link runs through the door with the camera fading slowly out, but before it can fade out completely it quickly zooms through the door._

_P.O.V shot as Link stands there looking in at the room. The room is a large cavern maybe just big enough to hold half of the Kokiri forest in the chamber are 2 platforms one that is merely a stepping stone to the main platform that is surrounded by Lava. The main platform has nine magma holes located on the floor in a 3 by 3 formation. The rock walls are blackened as if they had been scorched by an intense flame and there are also large crevices and rocks sticking out at unusual angles that looked as though they had been created by a creature rampaging._

**Link**  
(_Voiceover_)

'Looks like Something went on a rampage in here or was sent smashing into the walls'

_The camera pans around to show Link stood in front of the door that suddenly slams shut with steel bars sliding down to prevent his escape._

_Link glances at Navi with a confident grin as he jumps down on to the stepping stone platform onto the main platform with his left hand gripped tightly onto the hilt of the Master sword._

_The camera changes to an extreme close up to show Link's boots hitting the platform before quickly panning round and out to show the platform sinking. This quickly changes to a P.O.V to show that the centre platform begins to erupt like a miniature volcano followed closely by a serpentine Dragon with a large helmet like exoskeleton on its head. The camera zooms away to an over the shoulder shot as the dragon fully emerges and coils itself around its own body and roars in a display of power before blasting off a jet of fire to the sky in a attempt to scare the hero. Camera changes to show an over shoulder shot of Link as he looks on at the dragon clearly unimpressed by its actions._

**Link**

_(Sarcastic tone)_

That the best you can do?

_Camera changes to Link over shoulder shot_

**Volvagia**

Hehe Foolissshhh little Hylian. Why do you dare enter my lair?

_Camera changes to show surprised Links reaction to the dragon's ability to speak before putting on a cocky grin._

**Link**

Well isn't it obvious I'm here to slay you and turn you into a nice pair of dragon hide boots (pauses to look thoughtful) maybe a jacket as well.

**Volvagia**

How dare you talk to me like that!! I will incinerate you. I am the lord of dragons. The Devourer of Gorons. I AM VOLVAGIA!!

_Camera changes to a wide shot as Volvagia blows a large amount of fire into the air with a roar. The camera quickly pans to show Link change to a battle ready stance with the shield held high but still low enough that he can see over it._

_The camera changes to a wide angle shot following to a quick pan as Volvagia uncoils its body rushing straight towards Link who leaps to the side swinging the Master Sword in a wide arc in an attempt to slash the scales down the dragon's side but only succeeds in creating a shower of sparks. The dragon uses its long tail to beat him to the side before it dives into one of the subterranean lava pits._

_The crack with the tail although only a light blow was still enough to send Link over the edge with a considerable amount of force and a few broken ribs. Thinking quickly Link draws the Longshot and aims for one of the large boulders that are in the ceiling and lets the chain fly. The tip sticks and Link is able to swing back to the main platform right as Volvagia sticks his head out of one of the magma holes with every intention of incinerating the blonde haired Hylian. Fortunately at the time Link was still in the air as the Dragon reared its armoured head._

_._

**Navi**  
Link!! The hammer can probably crack that armour hit him with a power swing!!

_The camera changes to a P.O.V shot as Link draws the Megaton Hammer from one of his magical poaches and smashes down into power smash straight into Volvagia's plated head._

_The camera changes to a shot of Link as he leaps back over to survey the damage that he caused as Volvagia writhes in agony of being struck before sinking back into the lava as Link goes to swing again._

**Link**

Quick thinking – _Twirls hammer between his hands_ – the hammer can definitely hurt him.

**Navi**

I think his head is the weak point and being a creature of evil you will need to use the Master sword to finish him for good, but with that armour it won't do anything.

**Link**

_(Carefully watching the Lava holes to see which one Volvagia will emerge from)_

The hammer can smash the Exoskeleton I can then use the sword to pierce the soft stuff under it.

**Navi**  
Sounds like a WATCH OUT!!

_The Lava pit that Link had his back to erupted like a miniature Volcano as the infernal dragon flew out still holding its head in agony. _

**Volvagia**  
FOOLISH HYLIAN, NOBODY HARMS ME AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE. HYRULE WILL BECOME A BURNING WASTELAND BECAUSE OF YOU!!

**Link**

Good luck with that when you're dead you overgrown snake!

_Volvagia rears up and creating a swirl of flame straight into the air. Link thinks fast and draws his bow and 2 arrows from his quiver. Praying his aim is true he fires of the arrows the first arrow hits true and pierces the dragon straight through the eye but the dragon uses his tail to block the second before howling in agony and blasting a jet of fire straight into Links chest knocking him back as well as charring his Skin, Fortunately the Goron tunic allowed the fire to not do as much damage as it should but it was still hurting more than Link thought possible._

**Navi**  
Link! Are you ok?

**Link**

_Drawing more Arrows_

I'll be fine.

**Navi**

That's not going to help. That's just going to make him mad.

_Link launched off a volley of arrows but Volvagia manages to dodge and burn the arrows preventing them from reaching there intended target_

_Volvagia draws itself up before bellowing and charging straight towards Link. Link looks on before putting away the hammer and drawing the Master sword and Hylian shield and crouching into the spin slash position._

**Navi**  
LINK WHAT IN THE NAME OF FARORE ARE YOU DOING?

**Link**

_With a cocky grin._  
I've never played chicken with a dragon before and I don't intend to start now!

**Navi**

_Shakes her head._

**You** are an idiot.

_Link merely grins as he pumps magic down the hilt of the sacred blade causing the sword to glow and pulse with a powerful blue light before changing to a powerful angry red. Volvagia speeds towards Link with every intention of devouring the troublesome teen and just as he makes his final lunge, Link leaps to the right unleashing a fully charged Spin Slash to further damage the creatures head causing him to smash into the ground. Link stops spinning and draws his Megaton Hammer and leaps at the scaly fiend bringing the hammer down hard on the armoured head causing it to fracture even more, before swinging down once more causing the armour to brake completely exposing his head to the blonde Hylian. Shaking off the blinding pain he is in Volvagia, sensing the danger he is in, blasts a Torrent of Fire straight at Link knocking him back and charring his tunic before taking off into the air to loosen off boulders from the roof with the intention of crushing the boy. Fortunately Link manages to get up with the heat resistant Goron Tunic absorbing most of the damage and hastily raise his shield to block the first of the boulders before using his speed to run and dodge using his shield to bat away some of the smaller ones. Discovering a pattern to the way the boulders land Link crouches down and draws his bow, before firing an arrow at the newly exposed Volvagia, A roar of agony greats Links long pointed ears and he smirks as he volleys off a volley of arrows straight towards the vile beast. Sensing the danger he is in if he remains in his current position Volvagia retreats by diving down into the Subterranean Lava tunnels. _

**Navi**

_Impressed tone at Links ability to smash all of the dragons heads armour_

Nicely Done Link, with his head fully exposed you can use the Master sword to pierce his head and finish him for good. Are You alright though? He got you good with his fire earlier.

**Link**

_Reaching in his charred tunic to withdraw a bottle of Lon-Lon Milk_

I'll be ok when I have this inside of me, guess it was lucky we went to see how Malon is holding up. Although looking at the state of this tunic me and the Goron Shop Keeper are going to have words. 'resistant to any fire' my ass.

_Link drinks down the Bottle of Lon-Lon Milk and feels his tiredness begin to ease along with the pain of some of the more severe burns_

**Link**

_Look of relief on his face_

Ahhh Sweet Frostiness eases the pain! Is it me or does Volly over there seem oddly … quiet.

**Navi  
**_Flying around trying to see if where he will emerge_

Have you never heard the phrase don't look a gift Poe in the Lantern? Besides that blow really hurt him. He's got to shake it off then come up with a way to fight back, could take a while.

_Link moves around the chamber his eyes darting from fiery hole to fiery hole scanning for the dragon lord. As soon as link steps over the centre ring Volvagia rears up snatching the hapless teen in his powerful jaws and smashing him into the ceiling. Fortunately due to the fact that the dragon had lost all of its facial armour the blow couldn't have been delivered with the force that Volvagia had hoped for fear of hurting himself more. So he settled for throwing the Hylian into the ceiling following up with smashing him with his claws before hurtling him down to the ground and blasting a stream of fire after him. Reacting as soon as he could link hit the ground feet first rolling to absorb as much of the impact as possible as well as dodging the fire from the demon. Seeing that his inferno has missed the warrior the dragon dives down to attack relying on its physical attacks as Link's reflexes allow him to dodge and counter far to effectively for the ancient dragons liking. As the dragon nears the boy he quickly alters his angle and grabbing Link with his tail whipping him up into the air and sending a continuous stream of fire at him  
_

**Navi**

_Shrill_

LINK!!

**Volvagia**

_Menace in his voice_

Now that I have taken care of the hero I should destroy his little firefly of a friend, before I reduce this land to a burning wasteland!

_As the Hero of Time, Link had endured more than his fair share of pain yet being char grilled like a well done steak was a relatively new experience to him, unless you count the slight searing he had received when fighting King Dodongo, but even then that was nothing compared to this. Which, Link thought, was quite odd considering he was wearing a heat resistant tunic. Yep me and the shop owner will be having words. But at the moment he had bigger problems. He had finally managed to expose his opponents weak point, the fleshy skin behind its battle armour, but since then Volvagia had regrouped and fought back. Link new why, Volvagia was no longer fighting to win. Now he was fighting to survive. The problem Link had was a direct offencive would never work. He needed to be subtle, the downside to this plan was whereas his wit and ability to change any battle to suit him was as sharp as the mythical blade he wielded, his fighting technique was as blunt as his shield._

_Looking down Link saw that Volvagia had deemed him dead as a Redead and had instead turned his attention on Navi of all creatures. Links Mind exploded in rage at the thought of what the dragon would do and he drew his long-shot with the clear intention of wading in, before realising he was in no condition to fight head on. He had the element of surprise and he should make the most of it. Grinning to himself Link aimed his Long-shot to the ceiling directly above the infernal Lizard and let the chain fly. However instead of reeling himself in, he used the chain to swing himself across the roof of the cavern to Land on the beasts back. Quickly drawing the Megaton Hammer Link Sprinted the Length of the creatures body to reach the head. Volvagia had noticed the Hylian landing on his back and immediately twisted his head to incinerate the boy once and for all. However it was to late. Just as the demon drew in the breath for the vicious flame assault, Link leapt through the air at the dragons head smashing the hammer straight down across the weakened flesh on his head sending the dragon crashing to the ground roaring in agony._

**Navi**

_Relieved tone_

You took your time

_Link said nothing he merely stared at the once mighty and most feared dragon in all of Hyrule and drew the Master Sword. Twirling the Blade of Evils bane in his hand Link walked up to the dragon and stopped in front of its head. Volvagia opened its mouth and tried to blow fire but a small puff of smoke emerged, the hammer blow draining all of his energy. Looking up Volvagia new it was over even before Link, with hatred burning in his icy blue eyes, plunged the sword straight through his head_

**Link**

_With a Grim face_

This time stay dead.

_As soon as the sword comes into contact with the dragon the blade glows a brilliant blue as the pure magic comes into contact with the shadow spell that was used to resurrect the dragon._

**Volvagia  
**_Struggling to talk_

Good fight.

_The dragon emits one final shriek before its bursts into a black fire starting at the tip of the tail and working its way down the scaly body. Link removes the sword from its head just as the fire reaches the neck and the entire body Implodes in a plume of black smoke. Twirling the Sword Link sighs in exhaustion and sheathes the legendary blade. Grabbing the Heart Container from the remains of Volvagia, Link steps into the portal and disappears into the Sacred Realm to meet the new Sage of Fire._

**End Scene**


End file.
